


【流星×MC】First Valentine's Day

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi
Summary: （假的）摩天轮play





	【流星×MC】First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> （假的）摩天轮play

-01-  
明眼人都能看得出来，今天的金流星特别兴奋：不仅眼睛里闪着小星星，连走路都间或带着小跳步。和他一起上课的同学表示，他甚至会在课中莫名其妙地露出略显羞涩的笑容。  
不过怎么能让他不兴奋呢？这可是他和他的MC第一个情人节，只要想起上午的课结束以后，他就能和MC度过美妙的一天，他的嘴角就忍不住上扬。

熬啊熬，终于熬到了教授宣布下课的时刻。流星一刻都不缓，抓起包就往外冲刺。“喂！你去哪里啊！？”同学在后面大喊。  
“过情人节！！”少年的声音早就飘散在了远处。  
“……” 问这种问题简直是嘴贱。同学在心里打了自己一巴掌。

校门外，金流星同学在路边一边寻找着出租车的影子，一边着急得跺脚：这是很重要的第一次情人节约会，可不能让MC等太久！无奈平日里四处穿梭的出租车像是约好了一样突然集体失踪，流星不时抬腕看看表又抬头四处望望，额上急出了一层薄汗。正在想着要不要直接跑过去呢？突然一双温热柔软的手覆上自己的眼，恶作剧地压低的声音从身后传来：“猜我是谁？猜错了有惩罚！”  
流星动作一滞，顾不上脸红，急忙转过身，心里又是惊喜又是不满：“MC？！你怎么来了？我不是让你等着我去接你嘛…”  
话音未落，软软的女孩子就已经扑到了他怀里：“Surprise！我想快点见到流星你嘛…生气了？”说着她伸手戳了戳流星的脸颊。  
少年白嫩的脸上立刻浮现出可爱的红晕。交往有好几个月了，少年依然会对这种情侣之间的亲密面红耳赤：不过这一点MC也非常喜欢。她得寸进尺地捏了捏少年柔软的脸蛋，像团子一样，手感不是一般的好。  
“唔唔…MC别闹啦…”流星口齿不清地抱怨道，眼里却盛满了难以掩饰的欢喜，“我们…快点出发吧…！”

-02-  
尽管说是第一次情人节，然而母胎solo的流星同学也没有想出什么好主意，憋了半个月最终还是决定按照教科书条例把MC带到了游乐场。  
MC会不会开心呢？站在入口处，流星有点忐忑。他偷偷地看一眼身旁的MC，没有特别开心也没有表现不满。  
不好。他想，得转移阵…  
“流星快看！”身旁的MC却打断了他的思路。还没来得及回过神来，MC突然伸手在他头上戴了个什么东西。  
“这是什么…？”还没问完，流星便从MC送过来的前置镜头里看到了自己——头上带着一个毛茸茸的狗耳朵头箍，配合着自己一脸无措的表情，显得特别无辜。  
“这就是可爱的你！”  
金流星同学觉得自己的脸红得快要烧起来了。  
嗯…游乐场应该也不错？他想。

园区里。MC像是脱缰的小马一样，拉着流星东奔西跑，忙得不亦乐乎。园区非常大，流星跟在她身后，跑得腿都有点软，MC倒像是不会累似的。  
不知道MC是不是真的开心呢？流星想。他的MC比他大一些，平时会试着化成熟的妆，踩着高跟鞋出入实习公司，处事也总是那么周全细致。跟她比起来，流星总觉得自己像小孩子一样；也许她会觉得，游乐场太过幼稚了吧…第一个情人节，明明想要给她最完美的一天，偏偏自己这个不好使的脑袋就是想不出好主意…

MC，会不会只是为了不让自己难堪才故意表现得乐在其中？

这种念头一旦出现便难以遏止。“MC，要不我们还是……”  
“流星流星！我们接下来坐云霄飞车好不好？”突然，身旁的MC兴奋地往前冲出两步。流星回过神来，看见MC指着不远处在半空中呼啸着的飞车，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“噢…嗯，好啊！” 毕竟是MC兴冲冲地提出的请求，流星几乎是条件反射地就说了好，然后才反应过来云霄飞车对于自己来说根本就不友好。

“…流星，你没事吧？”  
在空中几个翻转下来后，金流星同学只觉得脑袋晕乎乎的。MC领着他走到一旁的椅子上坐下来，微凉的手碰碰他的脸，看着他的眼神里充满了内疚：“对不起…我不应该拉你坐这个的…” 流星连忙摇了摇头：“这完全不是你的错…是我自己，想要陪你坐的。”  
身旁的MC没有回话，只是静静地握住他的手坐着。夕阳的余晖洒在俩人身上，在地上拉出了长长的影子。流星这才留意到，原来已经傍晚了。  
今天就这样，快要过去了。自己明明想要好好地陪着MC，现在却这么丢人地让MC为自己担心…甚至，他不知道MC今天是不是真的玩得开心。他虽然想要成为一个真正的男人，可以永远保护MC，可是平常他还是总被MC照顾着…  
真是太没出息了…他想。

“流星…要坐摩天轮吗？” 正在胡思乱想，MC突然扯了扯流星的袖子，“你身体怎么样了？”  
“噢…我没事啦，我们去坐吧！”  
“流星你应该没有恐高什么的吧？”  
“…我才没有，别取笑我啦！”

-03-  
齿轮转动，带着小小的座舱缓缓地爬向空中。MC趴在小窗边，盯着脚下逐渐变小的游乐设施，还有远处开始灯火初上的城市，显得很兴奋：“流星，你快看，这里景色太好了。”  
“嗯…” 流星有些心不在焉。  
“流星，那边有玩偶熊在卖棉花糖！我们一会去吃吧。”  
“嗯…”  
“流星，游行队伍好像也开始了！”  
“嗯…”  
“流星…流星，谢谢你今天带我来游乐场玩。”  
“嗯…嗯？” 流星有些愕然地抬起头，MC不知道什么时候已经回过头看着自己，眼里闪着真挚。  
“我有…好几年？没来过游乐场了吧…最近实习那边的压力也很大，来游乐场放松一下正好。” MC靠过来抱住流星的胳膊，“我今天真的很开心。”

不知道是因为夕阳这反常的热度，还是因为这个小而密封的座舱里空气粘滞，流星只觉得心跳飙升，脸上发烧。  
MC的脸…好近。流星觉得有些口干舌燥。他努力地回了回神：“咳…你喜欢的话就太好了。我今天一直在想，MC会不会不喜欢来这么幼稚的游乐场…而且我还像小孩子一样被你照顾，太丢人了…”   
“原来刚刚你是因为这个才不搭理我，”MC有些哭笑不得，忍不住又伸出手来捏捏他的脸。  
唔…MC真的好喜欢捏自己的脸啊…好疼。流星有些不满地咧了咧嘴。  
看着流星沮丧的脸，MC不禁觉得眼前这个少年真是好欺负，欺负起来…也特别上瘾。“怎么说呢…我本来就没怎么期待过你会带我去哪里。对于今天，我唯一期待的是见到你啊。连这都不知道，而且还不搭理我，我觉得必须要惩罚你。”  
流星愣了愣，“惩…怎么惩罚？” 

话音未落，流星便感觉到MC温软的唇贴了上来，舌尖轻轻地掠过他的唇瓣，又迅速地收了回去，状似诱引。她的呼吸有些急促，暖热的鼻息萦绕不止，起起伏伏的胸脯紧贴着他的手臂，带着滚烫的热度。  
流星的大脑空白了几秒：他没想到MC会主动亲上来。尽管是在密闭的座舱里，少年的脸还是由于在半公众场合接吻而染上了红晕，羞耻又暗生出兴奋。他索性横了心，配合地轻捧住MC的脸，舌尖毫不费力就突破了屏障，寻得她故作乖巧的小舌，温柔地与它纠缠在一起。  
看来MC早有预谋，不仅毫无退缩之意，反而将身子更加贴近了他的，双手从下而上蜻蜓点水一样划过少年清瘦的身躯，最后环上了他的脖子，将两个人的距离拉至最近。流星逐渐有些急切地吮吸着MC嘴里甘甜的味道，只觉得心脏越跳越快，挤迫得胸腔都快要爆炸了一样，可是本能却让他不由自主地将这个吻加深，手指被无形中牵引着穿过MC柔顺的发丝，最后扣住她的后脑勺，舌尖略显青涩地诱导着她的轻盈起舞，带出嘴角若隐若现的银丝，唇舌交缠发出的轻微水声在这个逼仄的空间里被夸张地放大，令人面红耳赤。

在恋爱的各种事情上，流星都是一个彻底的新手。第一次和MC接吻的时候因为不会呼吸而几乎喘不过气，被MC捏着脸笑了好一阵子。  
流星当然又羞又窘，MC却毫不客气，“没关系，就让姐姐来教你换气吧。” 她如是说。  
就这样当初被欺负得不行的少年如今也逐渐懂得了接吻的美妙之处。环住MC细软的腰肢，隔着衣料贴近她凹凸有致的曲线，亲吻她柔软的唇瓣，敲开她微张的牙关，她温热的小舌，和她喉咙里压抑的呜咽，每一处都让他心醉神迷，欲罢还休。

狭小的座舱里暗涌着失控的热潮，明明夕阳已经快要隐没，为什么这里面还是燥热无比？流星残存的一丝理智克制着自己，可是MC甜美的唇舌却让人无法放弃。  
一个不留神，MC的手就已经悄悄探进了他的衬衣里，肆意游走在他光滑的皮肤上，令他无法忽视。他终于有些不安地离开MC的唇，可是嗓音始终是染上了几分情欲的暗哑：“别…我们快要回到地面了。”  
MC看着他窘迫的脸，露出了得逞的坏笑，分明是明知故犯。  
“可是我还没有惩罚你呢。”  
“嗯…那就罚你，今晚不准回学生公寓，陪着我一整晚吧。”

-04-  
金流星同学跟在MC后头，心里暗叫不妙：中计了！  
MC倒是毫不在意，昂首阔步地走进酒店大门，掏钱扔身份证拿房卡一系列动作行云流水，让人想不觉得是事先准备都难。

“MC…你这是早有预谋…！” 金流星同学感觉受到了欺骗。  
“你别管，这是你的惩罚。” MC果断地关上了门，还特意“啪嗒”一声落了锁，“你不是说，你觉得自己像个小孩子吗？” 她几步逼近了眼前紧张的少年，“那么我就让你变成真，正，的，大，人。”  
流星一下子红了脸。可怜他寥寥几个月的恋爱经验，根本不足以抵挡MC火力全开的攻势，除了缴械投降以外别无他法，只能任由MC将他推到墙边，还没来得及出声反抗就已经被她不由分说地堵住了唇。  
不像是在摩天轮上那般浅尝辄止，这次MC的小舌带着火热的温度长驱直入，毫不留情；一只手像鱼儿一样滑进了流星的衬衣里，似有若无地拂过少年敏感的乳头，然后恶作剧地在他的腰上掐了一把。  
“唔…” 流星不由得闷哼了一声，慌乱中好不容易才找回了自己呼吸的节奏。眼前的MC带着狡猾的笑，眼里闪动着暧昧的水光，一手抓住了自己的手腕，引着它覆上她胸前的丰盈。  
“流星…” MC的声音带着无穷的诱惑，像是暗黑禁忌的魔女，引诱着他探索这神秘乐园。

以前从未留意过娇小的MC胸却颇有分量，捏在自己的手里几乎无法一掌握住。再次贴上他的唇，MC明显放轻了力度，像是怜悯一个无助的孩子一样，带上了安抚和谆谆善诱。流星总算取得了主动权，他将空出来的手扣住MC的细腰，另一只手里捧着的丰满果实则引诱他细细揉弄。  
手感…真好啊。他心里不禁冒出感叹。手上逐渐得不到满足，他渴望着想要触碰他的MC更多。撩起她衣服的下摆，他将手伸入直接覆上她胸前的柔软，触感比起隔着衣服果然还要好上百倍；上面舌尖耐心地舔过她可爱的唇珠，含住她的上唇细细地品尝一番，这才再次接应了她有些急不可耐的小舌辗转反侧。

尽管流星在性事上暂时还是一张白纸，但他也模糊地感觉到墙边做并不是一个好的选择。  
“我们去床上吧…MC。”  
少年的低声耳语不似平时的清爽，反而平添了几分性感的低哑，令人情动不已。MC任由他将自己带到大床边，配合地被他压倒在柔软的床铺上，撑在上方的少年脸因为害羞而涨红，望着自己的眼神却充满了隐忍的欲望。他低下头来，在她唇上一再流连，半晌才恋恋不舍地离开，帮她靠好在床头上，修长的手指为她挑开衣服的纽扣，露出大片雪白的肌肤。他忍不住垂下头在她肩上轻轻啃咬一口，舌尖快速地掠过光滑的皮肤，然后是脖颈、锁骨、胸前，鼻腔里充斥着的MC身上的淡香，令人迷恋。

MC斜靠在床头，只能看到流星毛茸茸的脑袋伏在自己身上，胸前不断传来一阵舒服的酥痒。她将手指穿过他软顺的头发，嘴里没忍住漏出了几声舒服的轻叹。流星却突然停住了动作抬起头来，湿漉漉的眼睛看着她，带着一丝难堪，像是一条可怜巴巴的小狗，惹人怜爱。MC心里一惊，莫非是流星还不习惯做这些…？  
“流星…？”  
“MC…我…我……” 流星“我”了好几下，用两个人才能听到的音量说：“我…解不开你的内衣……”  
MC一愣，第一反应想笑，但是忍住了。眼前的少年像是做错了事的孩子一样手足无措，眼角似乎都隐隐泛起泪光，令她更想狠狠地欺负他一番。不过…今天是他第一次，还是暂且手下留情好了。  
MC坐起身来，抚上少年滚烫的脸，在他唇上轻轻一吻：“没事，流星。没关系。” 她说着抬手绕到后背将搭扣解开，除下内衣，两团圆润的雪团子弹跳了出来，两颗嫣红的红豆点缀其上，看起来是十足的美味。  
眼前的场景对于少年来说的确太过香艳，让他一下子忘记了动作。MC一手拉过他的衣领再次与他唇舌交缠，带着他顺势倒回到床上，流星这才突然反应过来，手立即不由自主地找到那抹柔软细细把玩，小巧的红豆已经挺立起来，摩擦在掌心的感觉十分奇妙。  
想尝一下。流星的脑子里莫名浮现出这样的想法。他没有犹豫，直接将注意力转移到她胸前，将那美味的红豆整颗含入，细细地吮吸着，把它自带的甘甜滋味全都卷入了口中，舌尖轻轻舔过它的顶端，引得身下MC的身子微微一颤。  
这种反应…流星感觉很喜欢。他更加用心地舔弄着那点敏感，手指则抚上了受到冷落的另一边或轻或重地搓揉着。

在这个位置，流星可以清晰地听到MC忍在喉咙里的小声呜咽，和她偶尔吞咽口水的声音。半晌，他才直起身来。他感觉到身体里的燥热越来越难以忍受，后颈简直像要烧起来一样。MC仿佛懂得他在想什么，也跟着坐了起来，把下身的小短裤也一并脱掉，腿一跨，不由分说地坐到流星的大腿上。  
“衣服，脱掉吧？” MC的声音又轻又柔，哄骗一般帮着他把衬衣脱下，露出少年清瘦的身躯。她搂住他的脖子，小心地亲吻着少年粉嫩的唇，带着鼓励，抑或引诱；右手轻抚在少年单薄的胸膛上，精瘦的腰间，平坦的小腹，再往下…  
“你好啊…小流星。” MC的轻笑落到流星眼里，让他心跳狂乱。他稳抱着MC没有动弹，而她的手已经大方地伸到他裤子里，握住了那个早已精神抖擞的小家伙，轻轻地抚摸着上面的沟壑不平，拇指则坏心眼地扫过粗壮的顶端。他不由得咽了口唾沫。  
“舒服吗…流星…” MC在他耳边低吟，真真是魔女的声音。她暖热的手握在他的分身上，热得他的下腹仿佛随时会窜上一股火。  
“嗯…” 少年额上冒出了一层薄薄的汗珠，明显在忍受着快要倾盘而出的欲望。虽然很想再尽情玩弄一下这个青涩的少年，MC却不想让她的流星再强忍。她于是直接将他硬挺的欲望释放了出来，粉粉的龟头高昂着显得十分可爱。她半跪起身，握住他挺立的分身对准自己的小穴，慢慢地坐了下去，直至自己把整根粗壮吞没。  
“唔…” 俩人同时发出了一丝呻吟。流星紧紧地扶住MC的腰，嘴里情不自禁地冒出几个字：“MC…好深…”  
“噗…” MC不禁发出一声低笑，见少年的脸迅速由红变得更红，连耳朵根都染上了红色，不由得心旌摇曳，“不…我是觉得，流星…真的很可爱。” 说着，她不由再次温柔地亲吻着他，然后突然发现这一会功夫她已经无比想念少年这柔软的唇；半晌，她才放开他，腰部开始慢慢地上下晃动起来，湿润的小穴乖巧地来回吞吐着流星的粗大，深处的敏感被一次次地冲撞着，引得蜜穴里漫溢出更多透明的爱液。  
“MC…” 胸前的少年迷乱地唤着自己的名字，平时清澈的眼睛此时却蒙上了情欲的暗光。“MC…” 他一手扣住了她的后脑勺，急切地想要索吻。她如他所愿，低下头来迎接他热烈缠绵的长吻，腰间的动作却因此不觉慢了下来。

流星的不满表现得很明显。他稍一用力，有些粗鲁地将MC推倒在床上，胯间开始快速地抽插起来。MC顺从地把双腿缠上他的腰，臀部稍稍抬起，让他的粗壮能够更顺畅地进入到她小穴最深处。  
“MC…” 流星将头深深地窝在MC的肩膀上，间或吮吻一下她白皙的皮肤；一手半撑在她侧边，一手在被子上紧紧地抓住MC的小手，十指紧扣。他像孩子一样依恋在MC怀里，嘴里不住地低声呼唤着她的名字，夹杂着几声诱人的呜咽。下身却丝毫没有受到影响，反而更加变本加厉地撞向她小穴的深处，粗壮的根茎毫不留情地在她身体里肆意捣弄，带着少年特有的疯狂和不顾一切。  
逐渐地，身上的流星唤她的声音消失了。他突然抬起头来，MC这才看见他眼里多出了一种陌生的光芒，牙齿重重地咬着下唇，下身的动作也一次比一次激烈快速，耻部撞击在她下体的声音在空旷的房间里清晰可闻，极尽淫靡。MC觉得自己的身子变得更加敏感起来，流星的每一次动作都能引起她不自主的战栗。她眯起眼睛，脑子里一片空白，仿佛即将窒息，但在失去意识前又会被突然拉回，大脑就这样在缺氧和兴奋间来回切换。她只能费力地张着嘴，像濒死的鱼儿一样用力地呼吸着。透过天花的灯光，她可以看到流星由于临近界点而紧皱的眉头、泛着水光的眼睛，以及透着粉红的滚烫的皮肤。  
这是…她的，她纯洁澄澈的少年，但是又在她身上展现着欲望、即将达到高潮的少年。

“流星…” MC微微仰起头，细长的手臂揽过他的脖子，双唇颤抖着吻上他的，仿佛使尽所有力气。

高潮来得突然。MC只觉得甬道里一热，身上的少年顿时卸了力气，下巴重重地搁到了MC的胸前，眼里满是泄欲后的倦意。突然，他像是突然想起了什么似的，撑起身子：“啊…！MC，我没有…”  
MC索性仰起头来给了他一记长吻，末了捏了捏他的脸，轻声说：“没关系。如果是你的话，没关系。”

-5-  
清晨的阳光透过窗帘照射进来，MC有些不太舒服地动了动身子，醒了过来。身旁流星还在沉睡中，金黄色的头发垂在脸侧，长长的睫毛如翼一般，在下眼睑投下小片阴影。  
昨晚的激战似乎太过刺激了些，对于第一次的流星来说，也许终究是有些累人。  
MC的唇角不自觉地勾起，手轻轻抚过他柔顺的头发，想起他前一天在游乐场里说，他担心她会嫌弃游乐场幼稚，又担心自己太过孩子气。在摩天轮上她只为他解释了游乐场，却对于孩子气这件事轻描淡写地带过了。

流星还会在意这件事吗？

MC轻轻地捏了捏他的脸，压低了声音，温柔如水：“流星你是傻子吗？是你自告奋勇去那幢别墅帮seven，是你想要保护我，是你为了我受伤……你已经足够男子气概了啊…我爱你都来不及，怎么会嫌弃你孩子气呢？”  
流星的眼皮还是紧紧地阖着，没有反应，应该是还在沉沉睡梦中。

算了，没听到也罢。他不需要一下子明白所有，因为她愿意陪着她的少年慢慢长大。


End file.
